


Addio al celibato con sorpresa

by Sango



Category: Ixion Saga DT (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rope Bondage, Sex Challenge, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Voyeurism, almost het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elek decide che è arrivato il momento di sposarsi e Variation gli organizza l'addio al celibato.<br/>La serata prenderà una piega inaspettata e non a tutti gradita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addio al celibato con sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima storia che scrivo su un fandom praticamente sconosciuto: Ixion Saga DT. Talmente sconosciuto che non esisteva nemmeno la sezione, qui, prima che io pubblicassi questa cosina.  
> Questo per dire che probabilmente non la leggerà nessuno, ma io la condivido comunque, sia mai che ci fosse qualcun altro su questi lidi che ha visto quel capolavoro ^_^
> 
> La storia è stata scritta per il COW-T 5 di Mari di challenge. Il prompt prevedeva che ci fossero cinque protagonisti e io non potevo farmi sfuggire una simile occasione. Non è un orgia, se qualcuno se lo stesse chiedendo. Più o meno. Forse. Immagino dipenda dal senso che si dà alla parola orgia -_-  
> Comunque, qui il sesso è riservato a pochi, non abbiate grandi aspettative perché restereste delusi ^^
> 
> Nota: ho usato la traslitterazione con la elle per Erekpyle, invece che con la erre, perché mi è sempre suonata meglio, anche se so che così si perde, in parte, il gioco di parole legato al suo nome ^^

**Addio al celibato con sorpresa**

Elekpyle Dukakis si sposava. O, perlomeno, questo era quello che aveva stabilito il giorno prima.  
Negli ultimi mesi aveva lavorato con la principessa Ecarlate per rifondare la Incognito, che avrebbe lavorato alle sue dipendenze e la cui missione sarebbe stata quella di assicurare una pace duratura su Mira. In quel periodo, però, non c'erano pericoli in vista, di nessun tipo, nemmeno in lontananza, e lui aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di compiere il grande passo. Aveva di nuovo tutta la sua attrezzatura al posto giusto, nuova fiammante, al lavoro si annoiava ed Emilia lo stava aspettando. Non c'era momento migliore per farlo.  
Una volta presa la decisione, lo aveva detto a Variation. In fondo, era uno dei suoi uomini più fidati e, tra tutti, era l'unico che conoscesse anche la sua fidanzata. Il matrimonio non si sarebbe celebrato certo di lì a pochi giorni, c'era bisogno di tempo per organizzare simili eventi, soprattutto se la sposa ancora non lo sapeva, ma era sempre meglio prepararsi per tempo. Sarebbe stato lontano dalla Incognito per almeno un mese, dopo la cerimonia, e voleva essere sicuro che le cose sarebbero andate bene anche senza di lui.  
Variation, ovviamente, si commosse fino alle lacrime. Gli fece le sue congratulazioni, stringendogli forse un po' troppo la mano, reazione da imputare di certo alla felicità per la lieta novella, e poi corse via, dicendo qualcosa a proposito del dover organizzare il suo addio al celibato. L'affetto incondizionato dei suoi uomini stupiva e commuoveva sempre Elek.

Tre giorni dopo, il gruppo dei cinque ufficiali della rinata Incognito si ritrovò in una delle salette private di un locale rinomato e alla moda della capitale. Variation aveva scartato il solito bar nel quale si riunivano per le loro bevute, perché non gli sembrava abbastanza esclusivo per potervi celebrare un'occasione così unica, ed Elek-sama gli aveva intimato di non prendere nemmeno in considerazione l'idea del karaoke. Perciò, il ragazzo si era arreso e aveva chiesto qualche consiglio a Gustave, che era il più informato di loro su quelle cose. C'era voluto un po' per eliminare dalla lista tutti i locali che fornivano un servizio di accompagnatrici, che non erano per niente adatti a una festa in onore di un uomo che stava per sposarsi, ma alla fine Variation era soddisfatto della sua scelta.  
La stanza era ampia, con i tatami tradizionali, un grande tavolo al centro abbondantemente imbandito, vasi dalle composizioni eleganti negli angoli e cuscini dai colori tenui sistemati ordinatamente, a disposizione degli ospiti. Il servizio, poi, era molto discreto, perché le ordinazioni arrivavano attraverso una finestrella sulla parete, accanto alla porta. Cosa che si rivelava molto utile se si stava in un gruppo come il loro, in cui le sbronze non erano mai tranquille e le persone dicevano sempre più cose di quanto non fosse saggio.  
Erano arrivati da poco più di mezzora, infatti, e i suoi compagni erano già quasi completamente ubriachi. La prima a perdere il controllo era stata, ovviamente, KT. Non che la si potesse biasimare, vista la sua palese e più che dichiarata cotta per Elek-sama. Era stata depressa fin da quando aveva saputo del matrimonio e sembrava aver proprio deciso di sfogare il suo dolore dando fondo a tutto l'alcool di quel posto. Gustave e Leon sembrava l'avessero presa come una sfida a chi si ubriacava di più e la situazione stava degenerando molto più in fretta di quanto Variation avesse previsto, con il primo che si lamentava del suo matrimonio finito e il secondo che faceva finta di non riuscire a stare dritto per dare craniate al tavolo. Perfino Elek-sama era un po' alticcio e osservava divertito il loro comportamento e i loro battibecchi.  
Altri trenta minuti e quei tre cretini stavano litigando su chi di loro piacesse di più a Elek-sama. Al contrario delle altre volte, però, e a dimostrazione di quanto fossero ubriachi, non stavano dibattendo su chi di loro fosse il suo braccio destro, come facevano di solito, ma proprio su chi fosse il preferito di Elek-sama come persona. Erano talmente presi dalla discussione che nessuno di loro batté ciglio quando KT propose di stabilire chi fosse il vincitore con il sesso.  
Variation fu l'unico che provò ad opporsi a quell'idea folle, ma Leon batté tutti sul tempo e si avvicinò a Elek-sama, deciso e sicuro di sé, iniziando subito a sbottonargli la giacca. Gustave e KT, soprattutto KT, si lamentarono per la scorrettezza, dato che non aveva nemmeno aspettato il via, ma nessuno dei due si mosse per fermarlo. KT stava guardando Elek-sama con la bava alla bocca, nella speranza di poterlo vedere nudo, mentre Gustave studiava con attenzione la tecnica del suo rivale.  
Variation lasciò il suo posto al tavolo alla velocità della luce per avvicinarsi al telefono con il quale comunicavano con l'esterno e ordinò un set completo di corde, insistendo perché gliele portassero subito. Il servizio risultò come sempre eccellente perché una cameriera gliele passò dalla finestrella dopo pochissimi minuti, senza mostrare la minima curiosità per una richiesta così strana, guadagnandosi un sentito ringraziamento e una porticina sbattuta in faccia. Perché, davvero, certe cose non avevano bisogno di testimoni.  
Legare le braccia di Leon dietro al sua schiena non fu un'impresa per niente ardua. Al contrario, era stato fin troppo semplice, ma nessuno se ne stupì. Gustave e KT, poi, approfittarono dell'iniziativa di Variation e completarono al sua opera, tirando e stringendo fino a quando Leon fu completamente bloccato dalle corde, incuranti delle sue chiaramente finte proteste.  
Elek osservò tutta la scena incuriosito. Sapeva, ovviamente, che Leon era un masochista, si doveva essere proprio stupidi per non capirlo, anche se lui lo aveva sempre negato, ma non l'aveva mai visto in azione nelle vesti di sub, termine che si era fatto spiegare da Variation. Era una cosa inquietante. Istruttiva, in un certo qual modo, ma comunque inquietante.  
Una volta sistemato Leon, e lasciato a sospirare di piacere in un angolo della stanza, fu il turno di KT di farsi avanti. La ragazza si strusciò contro Elek-sama, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Variation e quello molto più interessato di Gustave, che si era anche armato della macchina fotografica che avevano portato per immortalare i momenti più belli della festa. Non che quella fosse la situazione che aveva pensato di fotografare, ma in quel momento Variation aveva problemi ben più gravi a cui pensare dell'uso improprio della sua costosa fotocamera.  
KT si era tolta la giacca, e considerando che era rimasta spalmata per tutto il tempo su Elek-sama era stata un'impresa degna di lode, ed era passata a slacciarsi la camicia. Gustave era pronto a scattare, Variation stava per farsi prendere da una crisi di panico e Leon continuava a gemere in sottofondo. Fu proprio Elek, a sorpresa, a sbloccare quella situazione di stallo. Afferrò KT per le spalle e la allontanò, dicendole chiaro e tondo che non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare certe cose con lei, né ora né mai. Perfino Leon aveva smesso di esternare il suo piacere e nella stanza improvvisamente silenziosa si poté quasi sentire il suono del cuore della povera ragazza che si frantumava in mille pezzi.  
Poi la vita riprese a scorrere normalmente. Leon ricominciò a fingere di lamentarsi e a mentire spudoratamente sul fatto che non gli piacessero quel genere di cose, Variation tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo e diede fondo alla scorta di acqua minerale che avevano sul tavolo, giusto perché almeno uno di loro doveva rimanere sobrio, per provare a dimenticare quello che aveva rischiato di vedere, Gustave batté le mani elettrizzato perché era finalmente arrivato il suo turno di provarci con Elek-sama e a KT non restò altro da fare che andare ad accucciarsi in un angolo della sala, non quello di Leon, a fare cerchi col dito sul pavimento.  
Gustave si avvicinò a Elek-sama con il suo collaudato atteggiamento da gran seduttore e finì quello che aveva iniziato Leon. Quando gli tolse la camicia KT iniziò a strepitare, visto che Elek-sama non lo aveva fermato come aveva fatto con lei, ma si sistemò comunque meglio nel suo angolino dalla ridotta visuale e cercò a tentoni al macchina fotografica, decisa a immortalare il momento per avere un ricordo a cui aggrapparsi nelle sue notti tristi e solitarie, senza distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno per un istante dal corpo perfetto del suo superiore.  
Gustave, forte del risultato raggiunto, si fece sempre più intraprendente e spinse Elek-sama sul tatami, prono, iniziando subito ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo sulla schiena. Leon si complimentò sportivamente con lui, KT squittì indignata ed elettrizzata allo stesso tempo e Variation rischiò un infarto e si mise subito all'opera per cercare di trovare un modo per non far succedere quello che stava per succedere. Fu con un lampo di genialità pura che si avvicinò a Elek-sama, mentre Gustave era stato momentaneamente distratto dalle urla da ubriaca di KT, e gli suggerì che girandosi supino sarebbe di certo stato più comodo.  
Elek ci pensò su per qualche secondo, poi decise che il suo subordinato aveva ragione e si spostò fino a trovarsi con la schiena a terra. Gustave lo osservò rigirarsi, allungò una mano verso il suo petto e poi la ritrasse senza nemmeno sfiorarlo. Ci riprovò per un paio di volte, ma il risultato fu sempre lo stesso e, alla fine, dovette arrendersi all'evidenza e ammettere che non era abbastanza uomo per farlo. Visto da dietro, poteva anche far finta che Elek-sama fosse una donna, ma se lo aveva di fronte non aveva nessuna possibilità di illudersi. Non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che fosse un uomo e lui non poteva fare certe cose con un uomo, per quanto bello e affascinante e sexy fosse. Perciò scoppiò a piangere, si scolò una bottiglia di whiskey, che a onor del vero era già quasi vuota, e raggiunse KT nel suo angolino di dolore, sfidandola a chi faceva i cerchi più tristi.  
A quel punto, l'unico rimasto era Variation. Che era anche l'unico, tra tutti loro, ancora lucido. Bere solo un bicchiere di birra era stato un grande sacrificio, soprattutto perché gli sarebbe piaciuto poter affogare il suo dolore nell'alcool come aveva fatto KT, ma ne era valsa la pena.  
Con un sospiro, si avvicinò a Elek-sama e lo aiutò a rimettersi seduto, porgendogli poi la camicia che Gustave gli aveva tolto. Con un sorriso imbarazzato, si scusò per la confusione che avevano creato gli altri e per come era andata la serata, e suggerì di porre fine alla festa e tornare nei loro alloggi.  
Elek, tuttavia, non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una parola di ciò che gli aveva detto. Il punto era che quello che gli avevano fatto gli altri tre lo aveva fatto sentire strano. Soprattutto quello che gli avevano fatto Leon e Gustave, perché in realtà non gli era piaciuto per niente quando era stata KT a saltargli addosso. Ci aveva pensato un po', cercando di nuotare tra i fumi dell'alcool che gli avevano inondato il cervello, e aveva capito di essere eccitato. Parecchio eccitato! E c'era una vocina nella sua testa che gli diceva che era anche ora che ci arrivasse, anche se lui non aveva idea di che cosa volesse dire, ma Elek la catalogò come qualcosa di poco importante. L'unica cosa che contava era che aveva voglia.  
Ora, non è che lui non sapesse controllarsi, al contrario, chiunque lo conoscesse anche solo un po' poteva dire quanto era stoico. Il punto era che Variation gli si era avvicinato con quel suo viso così carino e il sorriso più dolce che avesse mai visto e quel corpo perfetto e sexy. Nessuno avrebbe saputo resistere a una tentazione così grande e lui, a dire il vero, non riusciva a trovare un solo motivo che giustificasse anche solamente il volerci provare.  
Fu per questo che allungò le mani e gli strappò via i vestiti di dosso, incurante della sua sorpresa, lo rovesciò sul pavimento e gli fu subito addosso, chiudendogli la bocca con la sua per evitare di sentire le sue legittime lamentele. Gli ci vollero giusto un paio di minuti per rendersi conto che Variation stava rispondendo con foga al suo bacio e che non sembrava minimamente intenzionato a lamentarsi e, a quel punto, comprese che sarebbe stato tutto più semplice e decise di lasciare campo libero alla sua passione.  
Nel silenzio della stanza, rotto solo dai suoi respiri veloci e dai gemiti di Variation, visto che gli altri tre avevano deciso di godersi lo spettacolo trattenendo il fiato, Elek spogliò completamente il suo amante, si aprì i pantaloni per stare più comodo e giocò un po' col suo corpo, prima di provare a prenderlo. Variation, che era davvero un sadico, per qualche minuto fece tutto quello che era in suo potere per impedirgli di raggiungere la sua meta, ma alla fine si arrese al suo stesso desiderio ed Elek poté finalmente sprofondare nel suo canale stretto, ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a perdersi dentro di lui.

Il giorno dopo, Elek venne svegliato dalle voci di Leon, KT e Gustave, che si lamentavano perché il suo preferito era Variation. Dovette ascoltare per qualche minuto le loro chiacchiere non sempre molto chiare per capire di cosa stessero parlando, e quando finalmente ci riuscì gli sembrò di sentire il suo mondo sgretolarsi. Aveva fatto quelle cose con Variation. Un uomo! E, a onor del vero, gli era anche piaciuto parecchio. Che poi era anche il motivo per il quale si sentiva così tanto sottosopra, quella mattina.  
Variation scelse proprio quel momento per svegliarsi e, coprendosi educatamente la bocca con la mano per nascondere uno sbadiglio, si mise seduto. Nudo come sua madre lo aveva fatto. Elek si girò di scatto per non guardarlo ma, così facendo, poté osservare senza nessun impedimento le reazioni degli altri tre alla sua vista. KT lo stava fissando con gli occhi brillanti, la faccia rossa e un filo di bava che le scendeva dall'angolo della bocca; Leon sembrava sul punto di volergli consegnare le corde con le quali lo avevano legato la notte precedente e pregarlo di infliggergli tutto il dolore di cui era capace; Gustave, che aveva ribadito di amare solo le donne quando aveva abbandonato Elek sul tatami, mezzo nudo e interamente eccitato, lo guardava come se avesse appena visto al divinità del sesso invitarlo nella sua alcova.  
A Ekel quello che vide non piacque affatto!  
Si spostò per coprire il corpo nudo di Variation alla vista di quei tre pervertiti, poi ordinò loro di ricomporsi, magari mentre si vergognavano pure un po' per i loro pensieri impuri, e di tornare ai loro doveri. Non li perse di vista nemmeno per un istante mentre indossavano di nuovo le loro uniformi tutte spiegazzate, per assicurarsi che nessuno di loro potesse avvicinarsi a Variation, e continuò a osservarli con un cipiglio severo fino a quando lasciarono la stanza a testa bassa. Solo a quel punto si alzò e uscì a sua volta, senza dire una parola.  
Ritornò dopo pochi minuti, il tempo che era servito a Variation per svegliarsi del tutto e iniziare a recuperare i suoi vestiti, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con il respiro forse troppo pesante, attirando la sua attenzione. Il rossore che copriva il viso del ragazzo, il suo chiaro imbarazzo e lo sguardo sognate che gli lanciava di tanto in tanto, chiaro segno che lui non aveva avuto nessun problema a ricordare quello che era successo la sera prima, scaldarono il cuore di Elek. E non solo quello.  
"Emilia! Perdonami se ormai non posso più sposarti. Ti ho fatto aspettare per così tanto tempo e non ho scuse, ma ho finalmente capito qual è il mio posto nel mondo e ho trovato la mia ragione di vita. A parte l'onore e la pace nel mondo, naturalmente. E a saperlo prima che il motivo per il quale non ti ho mai toccata è che sono gay avremmo risolto il problema già da tempo. Non piangere per me, Emilia, l'uomo indegno che sono non ti merita! Non quanto si merita Variation e il suo corpo da urlo, comunque. Dimenticami, Emilia! Vivi la tua vita con l'uomo giusto per te che è là fuori che ti aspetta e perdonami, se puoi, tu che sei dolce e buona come nessun'altra."  
Una volta elevata la sua silenziosa preghiera a quella che era, ormai a tutti gli effetti e senza possibilità di ripensamenti, la sua ex fidanzata, Elek si staccò dalla porta sulla quale si era appoggiato e raggiunse Variation, gli strappò i vestiti dalle mani, lo spinse di nuovo sul tatami e gli fu subito addosso. In fondo, aveva un sacco di tempo e di esperienza da recuperare e aveva appena prenotato la loro saletta privata fino alla mattina dopo.


End file.
